


Family Reunion

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony and Pepper introduce Morgan to her older siblings.Tony Stark Flash Bingo: Touch & Pepperony Bingo: Co-Parenting
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Family Reunion  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 023  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699893  
> TSB Flash Square Filled: 4 - Touch  
> Pepperony Bingo Square: G1 - Co-Parenting  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Pepperony  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags: Post Avengers: Infinity War, domestic fluff, ‘bot fic  
> Summary: Tony and Pepper introduce Morgan to her older siblings.  
> Word Count: 1071

“Tony, I just don’t think it’s a good idea right now.” 

“C’mon, Pep! You saw how excited Dum-E and U were when we told them they were getting a new brother or sister! They’ve been pestering me every time I go out to the workshop, now that they know she’s here.” 

“Our flesh and blood daughter isn’t even two weeks old.” Pepper replied in a tone that brooked no argument. She had just finished feeding Morgan, apparently triggering her protective instincts. In retrospect, Tony realized that maybe this wasn’t the best time to bring up taking their baby girl to meet the ‘bots.

“I know,” he sighed. “But they’ve been practicing gentle touches for over a month now. They’re getting really good.” 

“Balloons and eggs are no substitute for our daughter!” Pepper shot back. 

“Gerald lets them brush him.” Tony replied, trying to bolster his argument. 

“Our alpaca can kick and spit and run away if your ‘bots get too rough. Morgan can’t do any of that.” 

“It’s not like I’m just gonna set our daughter down on a workshop bench and tell them ‘Have at it!’ We’ll both be right there. It’ll be fine.” Tony ran a soothing hand down her arm. “Would you feel better if I were wearing the armor?” 

Pepper looked up, her lips quirking slightly. “You’re not giving up on this idea, are you?” 

“You know how much the ‘bots mean to me. I want Morgan to feel the same way.” 

“Fine,” Pepper huffed. “But wear a gauntlet - just in case.” 

“Your wish is my command, my queen.” Tony bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “While you finish up with Princess Urps-a-lot, I’ll get her blankets. It’s a little chilly out today.” 

As he dug through a mound of clean laundry— he hadn’t gotten around to putting everything away — Tony asked, “Friday? Where are Dum-E and U?” 

“On their charging stations, Boss.” 

“Good. Tell them we’re on our way out with Morgan, but to stay put till I say otherwise, okay?” 

“Will do.” 

The leaves crunched under their feet as they walked over to the barn Tony had made over into his workshop. They’d moved out into the country as an escape, but their responsibilities were never far away. 

“Daddy’s home,” Tony called out as he opened the door, “And he brought company!” The ‘bots replied with a chorus of joyful beeps and clicks. True to his word, Tony commanded the gauntlet to form around his right arm, and Pepper handed Morgan over, nestling her into the crook of his left. “Okay, come over and say hi one at a time.” 

Pepper laughed in surprise as Dum-E and U played a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. “Who taught them that?” 

“Parker did,” Tony replied around the lump in his throat. “Made them take turns when he played with them.” 

Pepper’s eyes were suddenly bright with tears. “I miss Peter, too,” she murmured, squeezing his arm tight. “He’d have loved to meet Morgan.” 

U trundled over, having won the game. “Beee-beep?” 

Tony smiled through his own unshed tears. “Yes, this is the baby.”

“Beee-beep,” U repeated, stretching out her arm and tilting her camera this way and that. Morgan watched with wide eyes as U’s shiny claw came toward her, but showed no signs of distress or fear. 

“Be gentle,” Tony warned, and Pepper sucked in a breath as U touched the blanket Morgan was wrapped in. The fabric barely dented as U moved her claw back and forth in a slow petting motion. Pepper (and to be honest, Tony himself) finally relaxed; all that practice had paid off. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Tony said, every inch the proud papa. U looked Morgan over again and made a dubious chirp. “Yeah, they all start out looking like Winston Churchill, but she’ll get cuter. I mean, with good looking parents like us, she has to, right?” 

The ‘bot’s noncommittal hum in reply made Pepper laugh. “Okay, let your brother have a turn,” she said, waving a hand at U. 

U rolled out of the way as Dum-E eagerly approached at speed. “Beee-beep! Beee-beep!” 

“Take it easy, champ!” Tony took a step back, lifting his gauntlet arm slightly. Dum-E braked hard, then hung his claw in shame, burbling out an apology. “It’s okay. Just remember, be careful. Like when you re-soldered U’s circuit board the other day.” Dum-E nodded gravely, then slowly extended his claw. To Tony’s surprise, Morgan reached up and wrapped a tiny hand around one of the ‘bot’s grippers. 

Tony was suddenly thrown back in his memories to the moment over three decades before when Dum-E had reached out and grabbed Tony’s finger - one of the first autonomous actions he’d taken. The sense of pride and achievement had been overwhelming, as was the sense of responsibility. He’d be the one teaching his creation how to interact with the world; how not to get hurt and how to make things better, not only for ones’ self and but for others as well. 

And now here he was doing it all over again, this time with a tiny human being, whose memory couldn’t be wiped and reset. He’d make mistakes, of that he was sure, but at least he wasn’t alone. Pepper and he were both in it for the long haul, and Morgan had Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy looking out for her as well, along with Auntie Nat. 

“I think she likes you,” Tony told Dum-E, retracting the gauntlet so he could pat his bot’s strut. “When Morgan gets a little bigger, you can teach her how to make smoothies and put out fires.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Pepper replied archly, but there was a smile playing around her lips. Morgan expressed her opinion as well with a wide yawn and a quiet whimper. “Looks like it’s nap time for this young lady.” 

Dum-E withdrew his claw with a resigned whir, and wheeled out of Tony’s way, while U’s arm drooped in disappointment. “I’ll be back out in a little while, kiddos,” he assured them. 

As they opened the door to workshop, Friday addressed them. “Boss?”

“Yes, Friday?” 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I took some video of Miss Morgan meeting her elder siblings.” 

“Thank you, Fri,” Pepper replied, “I meant to, but forgot the camera. Queue it up on the TV once we’re back in the house, please.” 

“Of course, Ma’am.”


End file.
